Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flip-flop without a built-in inverter related to clock inversion, and more particularly, to flip-flop device in which a plurality of flip-flops share clock signals.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional flip-flop comprises two latch circuits and a build-in inverter. This build-in inverter is used to inverse a clock signal, which is received by the flip-flop, to an inverse clock signal. However, the build-in inverter is always toggled and consumes large power. When an electronic device comprises a plurality of conventional flip-flops, the power consumption of the flip-flops is disadvantageous to the power saving of the electronic device.